Listen to Your Heart
by Goldfield
Summary: Quando é preciso optar pelo destino ou por permanecer... Devemos ouvir nosso coração.


**Listen to Your Heart**

**Música:** Listen to Your Heart.  
**Artista:** Roxette.

Ele corria como nunca. O desespero tomava seus nervos, dominava sua mente. Atravessava os fundos da casa o mais rápido que podia, seus pés impelindo a grama rala para trás e seus músculos agindo com o máximo de destreza. Todo o esforço parecia, no entanto, insuficiente. O homem de armadura azul e lança vermelha, assemelhando-se mais a uma entidade espectral do que a um humano propriamente dito, continuava perseguindo-o e a cada segundo chegava mais perto de alcançá-lo. Os breves instantes desde a violação do campo de proteção da residência até aquela fuga desenfreada pareciam ter durado séculos devido à aflição. Shirou já havia morrido uma vez aquela noite, isso era certo, golpeado por aquele misterioso inimigo no colégio. Estava certo que, vindo a tombar novamente, a sorte não lhe seria de novo tão caridosa garantindo-lhe mais uma chance de viver...

Tornou a ser golpeado, tudo ocorrendo de forma tão veloz que seus sentidos mal conseguiam acompanhar cada ação. Acabou adentrando o depósito da morada, a construção mais ao fundo – seu santuário, onde costumava praticar a magia de reforço que seu pai, Kiritsugu Emiya, havia lhe ensinado. A tranqüilidade do refúgio era agora suprimida. Seria aquele o local de sua morte? O fogão desmontado ainda se encontrava ali, assim como outros aparelhos e objetos com os quais costumava treinar. Olhou desesperado ao redor, buscando algo mais que pudesse utilizar para se defender – o pôster de Fujimura que encontrara na sala de estar, ainda que reforçado, não bastara para conter o invasor. Talvez nada ali o conseguisse. Fechando os olhos, Shirou preparou-se para o fim...

Encurralado pelo inimigo e pelo desespero, o rapaz acabou não atentando para o círculo luminoso que, repentinamente, começou a ser desenhado no chão do recinto. Se a situação fosse outra e ele pudesse ponderar tudo com calma, deduziria tratar-se de um círculo de invocação. E foi dele que surgiu a força misteriosa que repeliu seu atacante e colocou-se, junto a si, em posição de defesa. Uma força incorporada numa garota, um pouco mais nova que si. Cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, pele clara, trajando uma veste semelhante a uma armadura em que predominavam tons azuis e cinza. Mas aparentava, na verdade, estar trajada de luz, uma aura brilhante que a envolvia e a tornava um ser resplandecente. Caído no chão, Shirou percebeu que ela, com a cabeça levemente inclinada, fitava-o nos olhos, de forma fixa e intensa. Apesar de não se achar digno de encarar aquele provável anjo, o jovem, como que enfeitiçado, não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele semblante maravilhoso. Em meio àquele momento que pareceu ser eterno, sabia que seu destino fora selado. E estava agora intimamente ligado ao dela.

- Sou Saber, sua serva. Eu vim em resposta à sua invocação. Pergunto-lhe... é você meu mestre?

Shirou jamais esqueceria aquelas palavras, principalmente por não ter sido capaz, naquela ocasião, de respondê-las. Estarrecido pela doce e ao mesmo tempo firme voz da garota, sentiu apenas seu coração pulsar mais forte: o órgão vital acabou respondendo por ele...

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
(Eu sei que há algo no nascer de seu sorriso)  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
(Eu consigo uma noção pelo olhar em seus olhos, sim)  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
(Você construiu um amor, mas aquele amor desmorona)  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark  
(Seu pedacinho de paraíso se torna escuro demais)_

Guerra do Cálice Sagrado? Afinal, o que seria isso? E como se envolvera? As respostas vinham aos poucos, por intermédio de Rin Tohsaka e Kirei Kotomine – os guias de Shirou naquele universo recém-descoberto tão intrigante e igualmente assustador. O pior foi a revelação de que a tal guerra consistia num sistemático extermínio de magos e, ainda mais perturbador: o incêndio de dez anos atrás, no qual perdera sua família e incontáveis inocentes pereceram, havia sido conseqüência direta da conflagração anterior. Mas mesmo assim aceitara nela tomar parte. Evitaria mais mortes a qualquer custo. Faria tudo ao seu alcance para tal, utilizando sua serva para auxiliá-lo nesse propósito...

No entanto, viu que a tarefa não seria nada simples pouco depois de deixar a igreja: no caminho de volta para casa, o trio se depara com a menina de cabelos prateados que Shirou encontrara no dia anterior, dizendo-lhe então algo que no momento parecera sem qualquer importância. Mas agora ele compreendia... Ela era um mestre. Assim como ele e Rin. E não estava sozinha: vinha acompanhada de uma figura colossal, aterradora. Seus músculos sobre-humanos, sob o luar, transpareciam uma força assassina, e seus brilhantes olhos rubros transmitiam uma incomparável sede de sangue. Berserker. Hércules. O maior herói da Grécia Antiga.

Impotente, Shirou observou Saber tentar travar combate com o formidável inimigo – ainda que contra sua vontade. Não queria sob hipótese alguma vê-la se ferir, mas o pior acabou acontecendo: atingida pela imensa arma de pedra do oponente, a guerreira recebeu incrível dano em seu tronco, sangue tomando sua armadura enquanto, ofegante, tentava manter-se de pé apoiando-se em sua espada invisível. Aquela cena era mais do que seu mestre poderia suportar. Daquele momento em diante prometeu a si mesmo que jamais deixaria que aquela garota que o salvara da morte se machucasse novamente. Nunca mais.

_Listen to your heart  
(Ouça seu coração)  
When he's calling for you  
(Quando ele está chamando por você)  
Listen to your heart  
(Ouça seu coração)  
There's nothing else you can do  
(Não há mais nada que você possa fazer)  
I don't know where you're going  
(Eu não sei para onde você está indo)  
And I don't know why,  
(E eu nem sei o porquê,)  
But listen to your heart  
(Mas ouça seu coração)  
Before you tell him goodbye  
(Antes que você diga adeus a ele)_

"Não há mais nada que eu queira a não ser o Graal".

Como Saber podia pensar assim? Shirou não conseguia se conformar; jamais se conformaria. Há dias ele vinha sonhando com as memórias de sua serva, com seus feitos. Arturia Pendragon, o antigo rei da Bretanha. Alguém que se sacrificara por seu povo, lutara bravamente em doze batalhas sangrentas para protegê-lo. Tudo isso para ao final ser injustiçada, traída e morta. Ela desejava o Graal para mudar o passado, fazer com que nunca houvesse se tornado rei ao retirar a espada da pedra. Como Merlin dissera, "a partir desse momento você não será mais humana". E para ela, realmente não havia conseguido se mostrar, em vida, a pessoa certa para tal encargo. Mudar tudo, esse era seu desejo. Ainda que isso não apagasse os anos de guerra e sofrimento pelos quais passara...

Shirou não compreendia. Para que viver de passado, lutar apenas por ele? Ela tinha a opção de usar o cálice para permanecer no presente, ter uma nova vida. Por que não optar por isso? A verdade era que, além de querer o melhor para Saber, sempre protegê-la, Shirou começava a desejar que ela ali permanecesse... por ele. A noite nas ruínas próximas ao castelo dos Einzbern, o ritual sob a luz do luar... Pensamentos confusos, conflitantes. O que ele estava sentindo por sua serva? Por que seu coração batia feito doido diante de qualquer situação que pudesse colocá-la em perigo?

As amargas palavras de Kotomine ecoavam pelos cantos escuros de sua consciência... "De qualquer modo ela irá morrer". Para quê? Qual o sentido de Saber fazer ao Graal o pedido que queria apenas por pessoas ingratas e mesquinhas, sendo que com isso ela retornaria à sua época apenas para... morrer? Ela sempre criticava Shirou por não viver por si mesmo, apenas para os outros, mas essa postura de sua parte não significava o mesmo? Uma grande injustiça consigo mesma?

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
(Às vezes você pensa se esta luta vale a pena)  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
(Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré, sim)  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
(Eles são varridos e nada é o que parece,)  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
(O sentimento de pertencerem a seus sonhos)_

O sol se punha.

Os dois estavam de pé junto à beirada da ponte em arco, admirando o horizonte marítimo conforme assumia matizes alaranjados que aos poucos escureciam. O dia em que Shirou decidira sair com Saber para um "encontro" terminava sem frutos muito significativos. Queria deixá-la feliz, proporcionar-lhe bons momentos. Fazê-la sorrir. Tentara para isso levá-la a locais e fazer na companhia dela atividades que normalmente agradariam a uma garota, porém aparentemente não obtivera resultados muito satisfatórios, com exceção talvez da loja de bonecos de pelúcia. Mas, para sua surpresa, ao indagar à serva se ela havia se divertido nas últimas horas, ela respondera afirmativamente. Nunca havia feito nada parecido, e tudo aquilo a agradara. Isso encheu de júbilo a sofrida mente do rapaz. Julgou então ser o momento correto: tentaria fazer com que desistisse de toda aquela loucura de Graal e optasse por permanecer naquele mundo. Assim eles poderiam aproveitar sempre dias como aquele. Teriam muitos outros iguais e melhores, e todos se tornariam inesquecíveis...

No entanto, diante da idéia, o protesto de Saber foi veemente:

- Servos existem para lutar. Um dia como hoje está meramente negando minha própria existência. Ainda há inimigos a serem derrotados e...

- Como assim? – irritou-se Shirou, perdendo a calma que até então vinha conseguindo manter. – Você realmente quer lutar assim?

- Mas é claro – a réplica veio em tom extremamente natural. – Eu chego mais perto do Santo Graal quanto mais luto. A batalha deve ser priorizada acima de todas as coisas. Você deveria saber bem disso.

- Você está lutando contra sua própria vontade por que não há outra maneira, correto?

- Isso não é verdade, eu não hesito em lutar! – Saber passou a erguer a voz, olhos fechados. – Eu já lhe disse que farei tudo para vencer!

- Sinceramente, luta não combina com você! Você deve ter odiado até ter retirado aquela espada da pedra! Dizer que lutar é seu único objetivo não passa de uma desculpa para você mesma se enganar! Abandone essa vida! Deixe de lutar e faça algo que realmente lhe sirva!

Saber achava aquela proposta ridícula. Ela existia apenas para obter o Graal: não tinha opção a não ser lutar por ele. Não podia se prender a distrações, a desvios. A nada ou ninguém. Mas palavras de Shirou faziam seu corpo estremecer. Cerrando os punhos, continuava a ouvi-las:

- Você está aqui. Você precisa ser feliz aqui.

- Não posso aceitar suas palavras! – a voz da serva vinha carregada de força. – Eu fiz um contrato para lhe obedecer, mas não lhe dei meu coração, mestre!

Uma brisa cortante atingiu-os, agitando de leve suas roupas. Gaivotas voavam ao longe. Os olhos de ambos eram tomados por água, que ameaçava verter em lágrimas. Com sua fala se misturando ao vento, Saber complementou:

- Eu pensei que você entenderia, Shirou... Meu único objetivo é o Santo Graal. Todo o resto é desnecessário. E você não é exceção.

O garoto tremeu. Foi como se uma chuva de lâminas ilimitadas perfurasse seu coração, todas ao mesmo tempo. Não pôde mais se conter: lágrimas de raiva e inconformismo passaram a escorrer por seu rosto vermelho. Por quê? Por que ela era incapaz de compreender? Mas não, já se ferira demais tentando. Aquilo era demais. Não... ele não mais se importaria! Que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse!

Deixando Saber para trás, Shirou virou-se e correu pela ponte, distanciando-se. Não podia suportar aquela dor... Não podia suportar a recusa daquela a quem amava! Aquela que para ele, até então, era a única coisa no mundo que realmente importava!

_Listen to your heart  
(Ouça seu coração)  
When he's calling for you  
(Quando ele está chamando por você)  
Listen to your heart  
(Ouça seu coração)  
There's nothing else you can do  
(Não há mais nada que você possa fazer)  
I don't know where you're going  
(Eu não sei para onde você está indo)  
And I don't know why,  
(E eu nem sei o porquê,)  
But listen to your heart  
(Mas ouça seu coração)  
Before you tell him goodbye  
(Antes que você diga adeus a ele)_

Ele acordou assustado, de repente. Já era noite, como o céu denunciava através da janela do leito. Adormecera sem perceber, entorpecido pela frustração. Tohsaka veio acordá-lo: Ilya queria jantar e já passava das dez... Saber. Onde estaria Saber? O que, ela não voltara depois dele?

Não perdeu tempo: apressou-se até a saída da casa e disparou pelas ruas, mais rápido do que seu fôlego podia suprir. Tinha de encontrá-la. Se ela decidisse lutar sozinha contra os servos remanescentes devido à discussão que haviam tido e morresse, a culpa seria sua! Jamais se perdoaria. Ele a amava, apesar de toda a teimosia. Ele a amava e lutaria por ela até o final.

Num breve instante em que fechou os olhos, transitou mais uma vez em seus pensamentos a cena de Saber debilitada quando da primeira batalha com Berserker. Aquele corpo forjado pela batalha, mas ainda assim tão lindo... Não podia conceber a idéia de vê-lo sangrar novamente. Precisava encontrá-la. Precisava salvá-la! Não sabia bem o que diria quando a visse, porém tinha de ao menos vê-la uma última vez...

_And there are voices  
(E há vozes)  
That want to be heard  
(Que querem ser ouvidas)  
So much to mention  
(Tanto para falar)  
But you can't find the words  
(Mas você não consegue encontrar as palavras)  
The scent of magic,  
(A essência de magia,)  
The beauty that's been  
(A beleza que havia)  
When love was wilder than the wind  
(Quando o amor era mais selvagem que o vento)_

Seus pés doíam, seus pulmões imploravam por ar, mas Shirou conseguiu voltar à ponte que ligava as duas partes da cidade. E, para sua surpresa, constatou que Saber havia permanecido no exato local em que a deixara, imóvel como uma estátua brilhante, debruçada junto ao parapeito da passarela. Sua face erguida, sem sequer piscar, continuava admirando o horizonte, mas este não mais abraçava o sol do poente, ostentando agora o firmamento noturno repleto de estrelas, uma luminosa lua cheia parecendo competir propositalmente com a claridade dos arranha-céus de Shinto. Aproximando-se dela, Shirou parou, passou alguns instantes observando-a calado, e então indagou o que ela fazia ali. A resposta da serva veio numa mansidão que se fundiu à suave brisa marítima, toda a raiva de antes já tendo passado:

- Eu ainda estava aqui porque não sabia ao certo para onde ir. Você me falou para fazer o que bem entendesse, então eu tentei. Mas não consegui pensar no que eu deveria fazer ou para onde queria ir. Então estive aqui pensando todo este tempo a respeito de como agir.

Shirou se surpreendeu ainda mais. Toda a violenta determinação de antes por parte da guerreira parecia ter dado lugar à dúvida. Ela estava também confusa. De certa forma, os dois estavam. Mas, em meio àquele incômodo clima gerado pelo prévio desentendimento, o rapaz via-se muito mais decidido e firme do que antes em suas decisões. E demonstrou isso ao replicar:

- Do que você está falando? Você vai voltar para minha casa, certo?

- M-mas você disse que não me entende... – argumentou Saber, muito desconcertada.

- E está certa, eu não te entendo!

Logo após dizer isso, numa aparente contradição à sua fala, o garoto apanhou uma das mãos da serva, passando a conduzi-la na direção pela qual viera. Saber enrubesceu no início, pensou até em se soltar, porém acabou deixando-se levar. Conforme andavam, Shirou complementou, num tom um tanto rude:

- Não pedirei desculpas a você. Se tiver alguma reclamação quanto a isso, diga-me agora.

Mas a jovem nada respondeu. Era justo. Caminhando pela estrutura de metal da ponte, o ar noturno parecendo reconfortar seu peito até então apertado pela mágoa, ela sabia apenas que, naquela noite, algo parecia ter mudado...

_Listen to your heart  
(Ouça seu coração)  
When he's calling for you  
(Quando ele está chamando por você)  
Listen to your heart  
(Ouça seu coração)  
There's nothing else you can do  
(Não há mais nada que você possa fazer)  
I don't know where you're going  
(Eu não sei para onde você está indo)  
And I don't know why,  
(E eu nem sei o porquê,)  
But listen to your heart  
(Mas ouça seu coração)  
Before...  
(Antes que...)_

A batalha final havia se consumado. Kirei Kotomine, o vil mestre que manipulara aquela nova guerra, e seu mestre, Gilgamesh, haviam sido derrotados. Shirou e Saber, juntos, agora se deparavam com o vil Santo Graal corrompido. Angra Mainyu. Ambos sabiam o que deveria ser feito para deter aquela destruição, impedir que aquela aura maligna se expandisse. Também deveriam salvar Ilya. Saber ergueu sua espada. Excalibur, a mais poderosa espada sagrada já existente. Sua nobre consistência seria o meio de destruição daquele objeto atroz. No entanto, apesar do sentimento de dever cumprido, algo perturbava a mente de Shirou...

Os dois sabiam o que aconteceria quando o cálice fosse destruído. Saber desapareceria. Voltaria ao momento de sua morte, após a Batalha de Camlann. Não realizaria seu desejo de mudar o passado, porém igualmente não permaneceria no presente. Fizera sua escolha. E, com grande ímpeto, o ataque contra o Graal foi desferido.

A massa disforme de Angra Mainyu se dissipou, a ameaça desapareceu. A pesada atmosfera que dominara o Ryuudouji deu lugar ao agradável clima da manhã que se iniciava, céu azul-alaranjado e ar puro. Os olhos de Shirou voltaram-se para uma figura luminosa à sua frente. Saber. Mais bela do que nunca, a guerreira tinha agora os cabelos loiros soltos, tremulados pelo vento. Sua aparência remetia a imenso esplendor; consistia a figura mais maravilhosa que o garoto já vira em toda sua existência. A linda e valente Arturia. A mulher que amava, por quem daria sua vida sem hesitar.

O momento da despedida. Os corações de ambos se encontravam acelerados, tristes... porém felizes, ao mesmo tempo. Ainda que se separassem, seus destinos para sempre permaneceriam ligados. Saber sorriu, olhando para seu mestre. Sua bainha. Aquele que jamais esqueceria...

- Eu te amo, Shirou...

Desvanecendo, a serva pareceu se converter em milhares de pequenos pontos brilhantes, a luz assim irradiada traçando uma perfeita combinação com o heroísmo de sua alma. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de seu mestre. Era de alegria ou tristeza? Provavelmente ambos. Naquelas últimas semanas, ele aprendera que podia ser um herói, tivera a experiência de que situações desesperadoras poderiam sempre ser convertidas, de algum modo, em vitórias... E, acima de tudo, encontrara uma pessoa diferente de qualquer outra, e nunca valera tanto a pena lutar pela felicidade de alguém...

Saber. Não importava quanto tempo passasse... Ela estaria sempre em seu coração.

_Listen to your heart  
(Ouça seu coração)  
When he's calling for you  
(Quando ele está chamando por você)  
Listen to your heart  
(Ouça seu coração)  
There's nothing else you can do  
(Não há mais nada que você possa fazer)  
I don't know where you're going  
(Eu não sei para onde você está indo)  
And I don't know why,  
(E eu nem sei o porquê,)  
But listen to your heart  
(Mas ouça seu coração)  
Before you tell him goodbye  
(Antes que você diga adeus a ele)_

_Listen to your heart__…  
(Ouça seu coração…)_

_Listen to your heart__…  
(Ouça seu coração…)_

_Listen to your heart__…  
(Ouça seu coração…)_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
